


Freed from the Chains

by Devli_211



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:54:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27471571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devli_211/pseuds/Devli_211
Summary: "These Chains..... Are not here anymore.....What Iam I, now the Slave of the Prince.... No... I don't want to get hurt anymore! Please..... I just want to feel Love and no Hate ....I just want Freedom~ From the Chains."These are the thoughts of the "GuessMonster" from the Shiratorizawa Kingdom.And now here he is the Prince of the Shiratorizawa kingdom. Standing right in Front of him. Is he going to Free him?
Relationships: Aone Takanobu/Futakuchi Kenji, Goshiki Tsutomu/Koganegawa Kanji, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru, Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Kudos: 34





	1. Marriage

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, Hi this is my first Fanfiction I like...And yeah  
> The Summary is quit a bit different from the actually scene (?) In the story.
> 
> and i'm sorry for my bad english...  
> It's not my native language.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhh it's so short I'm sorry...

Ushijima's POV :

Since Oikawa Tooru didn't accepted my wedding proposal... My Parents don't See any hope for a Wife or Husband for me.

Cause no one had interest in me... Accept Oikawa...Actually he 

was mean...Really Mean he said he Wanted to Beat me..... In  
what? I've never understood....Even now I don't understand. 

And now it's been like 4 months since the Wedding of Oikawa Tooru and Iwaizumi Hajime. 

.....I probaly should forget about him....But I can't. why did he marry him and not me? 

Our Kingdoms could have become so much stronger. Is it that he actually loves him?  
And thats the second thing I never understood. Love? Why does it exist? 

My Parents just married because of Power.... I...I Think so actually I don't know... Why! I dont understand so many things... And I'm hopeless..... My Kingdom needs another King or a Queen, 

but there is no one.... not even Someone I Love.  
But in a few months I'm becoming the King....

My Parents tried so many many ways....  
They even made Partys in the Castle with the Rich People. There was no one. 

They Sent me to every event that exist in this Kingdom.  
Again... There was no one 

I mean I don't Have to become King.  
I have a brother a younger brother his Name is Eita , He even has a husband...

And his Name is Kenjirou. They Actually love each other. They married 1 year ago.

Today my Parents have an Other plan.  
I still wonder what it is. They just said that I have to choose someone to become my Wife or Husband.

" Mother, Father you Wanted to talk to me?" 

"Wakatoshi...." Said bis Mother. 

"We're going to the Slavery..There you must buy someone to marry you." Said his Father.

Okay. Now His Mind went blank, his Parents were crazy to do this! 

They don't even have good Blood in their veins.

But at the same Time their were right.  
That's the Last Chance..... 

"Okay Fine." 

"Wakatoshi, were going Now." 

"Wait.Now!?" 

"Yes now." Said his mother in a strict tone.

Tendous POV : 

Like every das I was laying on the ground with the Chains on my hands and feets....

Since was the last Time I've seen the Sunlight? I can't remeber....I don't even remeber how the outside looks like.....

Yesterday I turned 20...I Think... Man I'm old....Will I die like this? 

Today will be the most terrible day in life...  
The prince want to choose a Slave to marry....Damn Boi he must be hopeless....

No one ever wants to marry the prince.... They say he is Cold...They say he just want a strong kingdom...... Is he heartless or what? I just hope he doesn't choose me.


	2. Choosen one

Tendous POV: 

All of us are out now. The Prince is here.  
He was going and looked at everyone, He looked with disgust at all of them......

But then he saw me.....With his cold eyes....they had such a pretty Colour..... he looked At me....Me.... it was ....Uhhhh uncomfortable.Then he spoke 

"What's you're Name?" 

" T-Tendou Satori."  
He got closer to me and looked me in the eyes.... Then he stood up. 

" Satori. You're coming with me."  
He said it with a serioulsy tone 

"What. Why me?" 

"......you're prettier than the others" 

"Omg Prince Wakatoshi I'm flattered *smirks*"  
"And you look like you can understand me." 

He Turned to the Seller and He took off my Chains. 

" Prince Wakatoshi...I have to warn you about him..... He can do magic and is a Monster..." 

"........" There was it again im a Monster.... just because I can do magic? Stupid....Stupid human Beings I want to shatter their skulls.... 

" I'm taking him. He don't look like a Monster....He just looks Tired."  
_______________________________________  
Later : 

Ushijimas POV:  
Now he is Clean and wears normal clothes.... It must be hard to 

be a Slave...No now he isn't a Slave anymore...  
Now he is my Fiancee. I thought that Slaves or Ex Slaves were shy or are very scared. That does not apply on him... IT's really the opposite.... 

He's lound, energetic and can't Shut up.... He? A Monster? That Seller was Mean... And stupid. I bet he can't even Perform magic. 

But now he was more quit...He looked confused at me... then he spoke. 

"Can you tell me...." 

"Tell what?" 

"Why did you choose me....Why me.... Everyone just thinks I'm a Distgusting Monster....." 

"That don't want to get in you're head right?"  
We were going to the outside.. 

"... yeah....I never had someone.... The People just hated me." 

"I never had someone either..... Except my little brother..." 

"You have a brother?" 

"Yeah. He is married with a rich..... He doesn't visit me often sadly I'm to Busy to visit him." 

"Sad... I'm an only child...Wait YEA RIGHT! I forgot about him!"  
"???" 

"Once a While ago in the slavery there was an younger boy. And he adored me...But I couldn't make friends with him..." 

"Do you remeber his Name?" 

"Goshiki Tsutomo" 

"The Husband of the Third son of the Date tech Kingdom?" 

"Uhhhhh How should I Know? I've never been outside." 

"What. Really" 

"Yeah. Or do you Think they let Slaves run around in freedom?"  
"....No" 

"....." 

"Do you want to go outside tomorrow?" 

Now I could See his Mood change into a very happy and exiting one .... 

"YES PLEASE!! *smiles*" 

"okay....then we will go out tomorrow."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINAAAALLLYYYY!!!  
> I've got to write my favourite Haikyuu Charakter 😌


	3. Outside

"Wakatoshi~~"   
And there it was. The Redhair standing next to his bed 

"Morning... Why are you awake so early?" 

"You promised to go outside I'm so exited I couldn't sleep Last night!" 

"..... wow aren't you Tired?" 

"Nope!" 

".... okay. But First we have to eat Breakfast." 

" . . . . Okay fineeee" 

"Wakatoshi... Can we talk?" 

"Mother? Uh sure. Satori you have to eat alone for a bit." 

"Okay~ mmmm Delicious!" 

"Okay Mother What do you wanted to talk about ?" 

"We're making a Party tomorrow. And the Aoba Johsei Kings and the Dateko Kings and Princes are coming." 

"Okay. Is that all ? I would like to go to Breakfast." 

"..... Yes that's all" 

"Good *walks away*" 

"Yaay! You're finally back again! The food is  
Delicious!!~" 

" I know that's the food from our best chefs *Sits down and Beginns to eat*  
"Were will we go Wakatoshi?" 

" don't know...Where do you want to go? Should we go in the Garden?" 

"Nooo.... I was there before. Can we go to the capital?" 

"Sure why not... But we have to disguise." 

"Ok"  
__________________________________________  
On the Market: 

"Ooooo That looks interesting! Iam I right Wakatoshi?" 

"Yeah you're right." 

???: hey... Shigeru why are you looking at they like that?" 

Yahaba: Kentaro... I think I know him...The Red hair." 

"Really? who do you Think he is?" 

"He is a witch....But not a bad one..." 

"He is a Witch like you?" 

"Yeah...I can feel it *looks At Kentaro* NO!" 

"YES!" 

"YOU"RE NOT GOING TO BUY THIS!!" 

Yahaba & kyoutani: *screams At each Other and "fights"* 

". . . . ." 

" . . . . . Oh the witch of the Aoba Johsei and his dog are fighting *chuckles*" 

"You know them Satori?" 

"Yes. I know the witch... He don't like me~  
Cause I always was better at Magic" 

". . . . What?" 

"I can Perform Magic. I'm a witch...But you can't tell anyone!" 

" I thought that Seller was wrong... He was right!??" 

"Yeah. That's the reason why they kidnaped me and How I became..... a Slave." 

"Oh.... You were better than him?" 

"Yes." 

"Satori we have to go now." 

"Okay~"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	4. The beginn of the party

" Satori?" 

"Yes Wakatoshi?" 

"Is everthing ready?" 

"Yes it is!" 

"Wakatoshi." 

"Hello father" 

"The Guests are coming are you ready?" 

"Yes were ready" 

"Okay Good *Walks away to the hallway to greet the guests*" 

"Hello Tooru" 

". . . . Oh Hello Prince Wakatoshi... Do I have to remind you that I'm called ' King Oikawa' 

"Oh I'm sorry King Oikawa" 

"OI TOORU! *throw something at oikawas head* Don't be a bitch for Once. I don't like him either but be nice." 

"Sorry Hajime...." 

"I'm sorry Prince Wakatoshi....." 

"It's okay...." 

"*looks at Tendou* oh.... You have a husband?" 

"No...But he will be soon" 

"Hi. Im Tendou Satori. *blushes a bit because of what Ushijima said*" 

"Nice to meet you. I'm Oikawa Hajime." 

"Nice to meet you too"  
" oh I'm sorry Wakatoshi and me have to go" 

"Okay." 

"Wakatoshi-kun, who are they?" 

"that's Oikawa Tooru and Yeah. Oikawa Hajime. There the Kings from Aoba Johsei." 

"Ahhh....Okay. Do you Think the People from Dateko will come too?" 

"Yes they gonna arrive now" 

"Then why don't we go now!!" 

"Okay why not. *goes with Tendou to the hallway*"

"Ah Hello it's a pleasure to meet you King Ushijima" 

"It's also a pleasure to meet you King Futakuchi" 

"Dad can't Takanobu and I just go home?  
I don't want to be near Kanji!" 

"We talked about this Kenji I already said no." 

"....Fineeee..." 

"Oooo Tsutomo do you See how Big this Hallway is!!!" 

"Yeah. It's so much bigger than our Hallway! The Castle of the Shiratorizawa is also so much bigger than ours!" 

"You Idiots It's my Future Castle and not yours!" 

"Kenji brother don't be so mean!" 

"Why should I listen to you!! You're my little brother!" 

" . . . . . Kenji.... You shouldn't waste all you're engery on you're brother..." 

" *sigh* you're right..... Come on were going * goes away*"  
_____________________________________ 

"HUH!HELLO GO-" 

"Well, well who does we have here?~  
Tendou Satori." 

"Yahaba Shigeru *is Angry at him* what do you want." 

"I just want a magic Duell against you. Or a magic Spell Duell~" 

". . . . We Witches don't do this since 400 years anymore. You just want to Show off you're magic." 

". . . . Yeah and? got a Problem with that! I have an Magic Spell that you can't compete with!!" 

"And what is it?" 

"Genderchange" 

"Pftt!! Really!? That's everthing *laughs*" 

"WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING!!?? That's not funny!!" 

" I can do it too. I even can do Black magic. And you know it~" 

"GRRRR!!!" 

"Shigeru! I've looked everwhere for you- oh the redhair." 

"Kentarou where going now." 

".....Okay..." 

"Satori! Is everthing alright??" 

"Yes it is! It's funny how Yahaba thought I can't compete with a Genderchange spell!!" 

"Genderchange Spell- you can transform a man into a Woman?" 

"Yes. I just could transform a man into a woman." 

"Can you Show me?" 

"I need someone.... But not you and not here.... Ah! Yes right! *goes to Goshiki* Hello!" 

"Mmmm?- !!!!! Tendou-san!? You're not a Slave anymore!?" 

"Yes! I'm the Fiancee from the Prince of Shiratorizawa." 

"Oh cool" 

"Tsutomo who is that?" 

" oh! That's Tendou Satori.... He is a friend of mine. From....From the Slavery...."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear to god 
> 
> It's hard not to mistake the names kenji and Kanji


	5. Magic

Now...Goshiki-" 

"Tendou.... You can call me by my first Name....." 

"Oh! Okay.... You can call me by my First Name too...." 

"Ok....but anyway.... What is it? did you just Wanted to talk to me?" 

" actually I wanted to ask you if I can put a magic spell on you." 

"Noooo! You can't put a magic Spell on my Husband" 

"Name?" 

"I'm Kanji! The third son of the Date tech Kingdom!!" 

"Oh. Interesting.... Of course I won't put a evil spell on him~ I just have to try if I can still do Magic...." 

"Satori... Didn't you said you still can do magic?" 

"Yeah...I said that Wakatoshi... But in the Slavery the Chains took a bit from my magic.... I still can do simple things thats what I know. but still...." 

"Sure why not. You can do a magic Spell on me. But you have to turn it back" 

"Satori. That's not a good Idea. what will you do if you can't turn him back?" Said Ushijima in a serious tone. 

"O H. If not then the Spell will last 24 hours or more or . Maby even years. I don't like that Idea that I will have to get Yahaba." 

" Okay. Now I'm scared...What for a Spell did you want to use on me anyways?" 

"A Genderchange Spell." 

"W-What!?"  
" . . . What does that mean?" 

"Man....Tsutomo you're husband is really stupid." 

"Ouch." 

" should we Start?" 

". . . I'm not sure" 

"STOP!" 

"Huh? Who are you?" 

" I'm the brother of Tsutomos Husband and the Future King of Dateko!!! You. Are. Not. Allowed. To. Do. Magic. That's the Law!" 

"Law? That's new right?"  
"yeah...Kinda...Since 3 years." 

"Futakuchi." 

"Prince Wakatoshi?" 

"Please forgive him. He was his Whole life locked..." 

"! ! ....I'm sorry.... But still It's not allowed. 

The Kingdoms actually want to use no 

magic.... The witches must serves the King 

and Queens with simple magic. You will be 

Killed if you use magic....especailly Black magic." 

". . . Man..... Whyyyyyy because of the "peace" ?" 

"Yes. And now please excuse me I'm going to my Fiancee. Kanji, Tsutomo? Are you coming?" 

" yeah I'm kinda hungry and you Tsu?" 

"Mmmm... Yea me too *Walks away*"


	6. Love ?

"I SWEAR TO GOD I HATE HIM!!!!" 

"And I hate Ushijima Wakatoshi. Yahaba you don't have to be so loud. Don't complain about it.... But you have done something against the rules you Wanted to use magic. And not simple Magic." 

" ..... I'm sorry my king. Please forgive me." 

"Of course I forgive you. I even have nothing against it. But not in Public. You can do magic Spells and everthing when We're home." 

".... thank you..." 

"And now you can go." 

"Yes my King."  
________________________________________ 

"Wakatoshi.... Do you know when the Party is over?" 

"I don't know how long my Father want it to go..." 

"Oh.....I'm tired.... why can't it be over?" 

" like I've said I don't know... Do you want to sleep?" 

"Yes." 

"When you want you can go to sleep." 

"Okay Goodnight~" 

"Goodnight *smiles*" 

" *blushes and goes away."  
_______________________________________  
Ushijimas POV 

"Well Well Well... If isn't it Ushijima...."  
I knew that Voice.... Oikawa Tooru. 

"Good evening again." 

" Tsk!" 

"What do you want?" 

"Nothing. 'just Wanted to say Hi.'" 

" you got Lost right?" 

" . . . . . ." 

"Right?" 

"Yeah." 

" *tells the way to get Back* *and looks in the direction of the bedroom*"  
"OoO the lil Prince has fall in love?" 

"What?" 

"You have Fallen Love with Tendou? Right?" 

"Love? . . . . Don't know..." 

" yes It's clearly written in you're face. How long do you two know?" 

". . . . . Now it's a week." 

"A....A WEEK?! wow. I thought it would have been longer." 

" and you and you're husband ?" 

"We know each Other since the Childhood." 

"That's pretty long..." 

"Yeah..... Oh! I'm going Back Know. BYe!" 

________________________________________ 

Iam not Sure if he's right... Love? Is that love? To care about someone... 

Do I love Him.....  
I'm Tired... I'm going to sleep too. 

Mabye....But just mabye he is right...  
I love him...?


	7. Semi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay okay that personally was one of my favourite chapters.  
> I'm not gonna lie

Semi's POV

The Party of the Shiratorizawa castle was over all the Guest are on there way home.

And the Other guests are coming.... 

Me and my husband. I'm happy to See my "brother" soon.... 

Actually he is not my real brother... Iam adopted and so I'm not allowed to become King of this Kingdom.....

But still... In a way he is my brother..... my sweet younger brother. 

"Sir....We have arrived" 

"Yes...I See thank you ... Kenjirou! Kenjirou?" 

" *Wakes up* ? Where here Already?? Okay I'm up." 

__________________________________________ 

" hello? Mother, Father?"

"Eita!! You're finally here! And how are you??" She hugged him tightly 

"I'm fine Mother and you?" 

"I'm fine too....Just tired from the Party." 

" hello Madam" 

"Oh Hello Kenjirou great to See you" 

"Mother what is going on-" 

And finally here he was my brother...But there is someone else next to him. Some redhair...... Oh wow. He has an Fiancee?" 

"Eita. That's a surprise." 

"Hello brother."  
"Great to See you again.... the last Time we have seen each Other was on.... eh....." 

"On you're birthday. Last year. I'm sorry again that I couldn't made it this year." 

"Oh...Right it's okay." 

"Wakatoshi? You have a brother?" 

That was the redhair Who spoke.  
My brother never said something about me..... mm..Nevermind... Were not little kids anymore. 

"Yes that' Eita my older brother..." 

"He does not look like you or you're Parents" 

"Yeah I know.... I don't even know how." 

Should I tell him? 

"Eita..."  
Oh Kenjirou... 

"What is it my love? *Grins*" 

" *blushes* First of All..... Don't call me that in Public...And second you wanna tell him right?" 

"Yeah...." 

"What do you want to tell me..."  
Wakatoshi spoke again. 

"N-Nothing right now...I'm telling you later... That's just not the right Moment."

"Okay.... Mother and I are going to wake Father up..If you want you three can talk. *Walks away with his Mother*"  
__________________________________________ 

"So...You are the Fiancee of my brother right?" 

"Yeah I'm Tendou Satori..... and you're the adopted brother of Wakatoshi?" 

What!? How does he know!?? I could have been the Half brother of him too.... 

"H-How!? *is frightened*" 

"Oh I was right ~ that what just a theory of mine... but know I'm right!" 

"Are you a witch or something??"  
"Yes Iam." 

"Okay..Okay where did you and my brother met?" 

" he...he bought me." 

"That means you're a Slave? Or was?"  
Said Kenjirou playfully. 

"Yes I was a Slave. But Wakatoshi freed me in some way...." 

". . . . I'm speechless" 

"You want to tell Wakatoshi-kun that you're adopted right ?" 

"Yes....But later... Not right now." 

"Okay." 

"Morning Everbody... Eita you're finally here!" 

"Hello Father..." 

"Oh Eita how long do you want to stay?" 

" Wakatoshi.... we wanted to stay some weeks" 

"Oh okay." 

"Well Well you two can go to the guest Room and take some rest. We will see eachother in the evening"


	8. Talk/ The new king

The first 3 evenings in the castle of the 

Shiratorizawa kingdom was good.  
But now we have the fourth day in the evening. 

"Eita" 

"Yes?" 

"Didn't you wanted to tell me something on you're first day?" 

"Uh......yes." 

"Well can you tell me now?" 

". . . . ." 

"???" 

"Yes...I can tell you now.... you know...I'm not you're real brother.... I'm adopted?" 

"And? that's all?" 

" y-you're not freaking out!?" 

"Why should I? just because we're not   
blood related?

First of I already know that you're adopted. 

Second why did you wanted to tell me this anyway?" 

"..... I don't know...I just wanted to tell you...." 

"Okay....." 

"Children..."  
The Mother spoke  
"Yes Mom?" 

"We've wanted to tell you....that when Wakatoshi is becoming king that you're father and I are having a divorce." 

Both of the brothers where speechless  
" WHAT!? We thought you two love eachother!?" 

"Actually not..... We've realised that.... I'm happy that Wakatoshi will become king." 

" ...Oh okay. But that's something I never realised. Why do the king needs someone besides him?" 

"Yeah! I don't get it!!"  
"Eita!! God you don't have to understand it....... you are not going to become the king." 

"Wakatoshi-kun didn't understand it too." 

"Shut up you're weird red hair!" 

" Mother that's going to far!!" 

" THE KING JUST NEEDS SOMEONE TO LOOK GOOD OKAY!?! THAT'S THE REASON I NEVER ACTUALLY WANTED TO MARRY YOU'RE FATHER AND ADOPT EITA! WE DID THIS JUST TO LOOK GOOD!!!!" 

"Enough!!!"   
The king shouted. 

". . . . "  
The Queen and the others were quiet  
The room was filled with the deepest silence ever. 

The king spoke again :" please go to you're rooms we have to talk." 

"Yes father" it was Eita who answered it.  
But his voice seems to be cracking down.... tears are forming in his eyes  
And are running down his cheeks. 

He thought his "parents" loved him.... They did this to look good?  
Who knows.... 

__________________________________________  
The brothers just left the dinning room but they wanted to hear the conversation...  
They hid.  
" How could you say this to him!?! Don't you love him like you're own son!!" 

"You think so!!!? I'm good at playing... I never loved you.... I never wanted to have a child like wakatoshi who...Who is like that!!" 

". . . No you just changed.....what happened to the person I loved.." 

"Okay....mmm.... I cheated on you. And yeah. I never loved you! You just wanted someone by you're side to make the kingdom stronger!!" 

"What!?" 

"Yeah. And if Oikawa Tooru and Wakatoshi would have married then it would have happened the same.... They would have ended up like us. But his Fiancee isn't better.... They just broke a rule.. And he is a Witch." 

" WHAT!? He is a witch!?? How do you even know!!?" 

". . . I..." 

"You spy on them!?" 

"Yeah." 

". . . . How long?" 

"Since he came"  
__________________________________________ 

"Wakatoshi..."  
"Eita?" 

The brothers coulnd't look each other in the eyes... after what they just heard. 

"I'm going...Kenjirou?" 

" ...Yeah I'm tired of this place anyways"  
He said that but didn't expect Eita to hug him thigthly and crys 

"E-Eita? . . . What happened" 

"M-My parents never loved me...they adopted me just to look good ..."  
Now he even cries more... 

"WHAT!? Okay. I'm out. Eita where leaving now...." 

"Okay..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> . . .  
> Hi  
> It was a long time since the last time i've updated  
> and the story will just have two more chapters.
> 
> And yes drama.


	9. New Feelings/End

Ushijimas POV:

It was the next day... his brother leaved..

The Talk yesterday was awful.... he's hurt...

It hurt's so much... he never felt this hurt... never... 

But he couldn't just sit here on his bed and do nothing... 

It was to much for now! He started crying...

'Shit' Was his only thought for this moment.. 

He cried and sobbed so much... and the redhair was standing right in front of him he looked at him with a worried face. 

"Wakatoshi-kun?"  
He spoked.  
And ushijima began to cry more.... 

"Shit Wakatoshi!? Why are you crying? Because of yesterday?...." 

Ushijima stoped crying and tried to not look at the pretty face of the redhair..   
But in the end he fucked up and looked. 

"Woa! No..Stop crying..." 

He couldn't stop...but he wanted to answer 

"I-I'm sorry....but I can't with all these emotions..." 

"Oh...."  
He just sigh and sat down next to the future king... 

"Like...I just realised that in this short time I've fallen in love with someone and yes..because of yesterday... I don't want to end up like my parents..." 

He could clearly see that Tendou is looking with fear at him... I wonder what he is thinking. 

"W-Ushijima....do you mind telling me who it is?" 

". . .no...Actually I don't mind..." 

". . . ." 

"You." 

"What." 

"It's you." 

" . . . . A-Are you for real!?" 

"Yes. Why should I lie? I mean we don't know eachother for long...but still-"  
He couldn't continue what he was going to say cause the redhair was smacking their lips together 

And he was surprised and didn't see that coming neither was he see coming what the other man was saying. 

" I love you too~ I love you too Wakatoshi-kun~" 

He was happy about....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I'm sorry that I'm so mean and end it here.  
> But I got new Ideas for FF and for this one I've got a writers block. 
> 
> But thanks for reading again.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of the story.... I like this one so I will Updated very often.


End file.
